Preacher: Viktor
"Viktor" is the fourth episode of season two of the supernatural drama series Preacher, and the fourteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Slovis with a script written by Craig Rosenberg. It first aired on Monday, July 10th, 2017 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Jesse Custer meets back up with Cassidy and together they find a possible, albeit strange, lead that might aid them in their search for God. Meanwhile, Tulip O'Hare has been captured by Viktor Kruglog, who has a very gruesome way of dealing with people who have betrayed him. In Hell, Eugene Root has a strange bonding moment with Hitler, that ultimately turns sour. All that, plus Frankie Muniz! Seriously, Frankie frickin' Muniz is in this episode. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Preacher is based on a comic book series by Garth Ennis and Steve Dillon. They were originally published by DC Comics under their Vertigo imprint. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong violent and graphic content unsuitable for some audiences. Viewer discretion is advised. * Actress Julie Ann Emery is credited in this episode, but her character, Lara Featherstone, does not make an appearance. * Actor Pip Torrens is credited in this episode, but his character, Herr Starr, does not make an appearance. * Actress Eleanor T. Threatt who plays an actress portraying a homeless woman, is credited as Eleanor Threatt in this episode. * Actor Larry McGhee, who plays burly guard #2, is credited as Larry D.E. McGhee, II in this episode. * Actor George Murdoch, who plays a guard in Hell, is actually a professional wrestler who has worked for World Wrestling Entertainment under the ring name Brodus Clay ("The Funkasaurus"), and TNA Impact! Wrestling under the ring name Tyrus. He is credited as Tyrus in this episode. * There are two central locations presented in this episode. The primary setting is New Orleans, Louisiana. The secondary setting is Hell. * The only member of The Grail that makes an appearance in this episode is F.J. Hoover. * Hitler's "Hell" cell projection takes place in Munich in 1919. * The Saint of Killers only makes a cameo appearance at the very end of the episode. Jesse's excessive use of Genesis is what enables the Saint to track him down. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the name Viktor Kruglog, who is the central antagonist of this episode, and, as the ending reveals, Tulip's husband. * The song that Pat is listening to on his ear buds during his fight with Jesse Custer is "Uptown Girl" by Billy Joel. The song was released in 1983 and appeared on his studio album, An Innocent Man. * Denis watches an informercial relating to Hurricane Katrina. Hurricane Katrina is an actual natural disaster that affected the city of New Orleans back in August, 2005. It was the costliest natural disaster and one of the five deadliest hurricanes in the history of the United States. * The origin of "God" is explained in this episode, to a very limited extent. Actor Mark Harelik, who plays a fictionalized version of himself, is the fake God seen in "Call and Response". * Another actor featured in this episode who is referred to by his real name is Frankie Muniz. Muniz is a former child actor best known for playing the role of kid spy Cody Banks in the 2003 movie Agent Cody Banks and its 2004 sequel, Agent Cody Bank 2: Destination London. He is also known for playing the eponymous character Malcolm in Malcolm in the Middle. * Jesse Custer describes the strange "men in white" in white trucks that he fought up against to Cassidy, who has his own bizarre theories as to who they might be. The name of the organization is actually called The Grail and is lead by a man named Herr Starr. Jesse fought up against them in "Damsels". Quotes * Tulip O'Hare: Jesse! Jesse! You can't kill him. He's my husband. .... * Cassidy: All right... so, God's an expert crier and he yells a lot. Well, we kinda knew that already. See also External Links * * * * * * * * ---- Category:2017 television episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs